Terminal 6 (Halo 3)
La Terminal 6 de Halo 3 es una de las Terminales Forerunners que aparecen en el nivel El Covenant del mismo juego. Ubicación thumb Se encuentra en el nivel superior de la base de la tercera torre escudo. Transcripción en dificultad Fácil, Normal o Heroica Páginas fugaces Página 1 El informe adicional del grupo principal de zapadores (a partir de ahora: GPZ) vahours retrasado. Informe6617a~k/g/post_landfall parecía muy tentador: un planeta capaz de albergar vida cerca de la región fronteriza delhalo sin seres inteligentes indígenas. Página 2 La sección que indica que no hay ningún tipo de fauna deberá considerarse anómala hasta que sea verificada por el Equipo de Exploración Avanzada Alfa (a partir de ahora: EEA-A) líder de equipo[##_#?]. Si se confirmara ese hecho bastaría para justificar el envío de un grupo de investigación a 617 g. Página 3 Si ni el GPZ ni el EEA-A han enviado un actualización del informe en las siguientes hours esta oficina no tendrá otro remedio que enviar un destacamento militar de exploración, de intersidad media, para determinar la naturaleza exacta de la situación mencionada. Páginas estáticas Página 1 // COMIENZO DE FRAGMENTO 6/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM B: Mi trabajo ha terminado. EL portal está inactivo y yo he comenzado los procedimientos de entierro. Pronto no quedará más que arena, roca y trazas normales de ferrita. Deberías ver la montaña que lo domina. Es hermosa, un centinela coronado por nieve. Ahí es donde planeo pasar el tiempo que me queda. Página 2 ¿Te lo he dicho? He creado un jardín. La Tierra es muy rica. Cae una semilla y un árbol o una flor. Tiene mucho... potencial. Sabíamos que era un lugar especial a caisa de ellos, pero si no vienes, no puedes saberlo. Es el Eden. Página 3 Debo dejar de transmitir. La cosa está escuchando. Su head está balbuceando, riendo en cada canal que puede encontrar. No pierdas el orgullo. Su mente asegura la victoria, pero no sospecha. Has demostrado astucia, cariño. Y ahora podrás destruirla. Pero no podrás salvarme //FIN DEL FRAGMENTO Transcripción en dificultad Legendaria Las páginas fugaces se mantienen. Páginas estáticas Página 1 20:M 00:SComienzo este informe sin ninguna esperanza de que vaya a ser leído por sus destinatarios. Lo más probable es que se hayan suicide[?] para preservar la diversidad biológica de la galaxia. Debo asegurarme de que la información llega a los que sigan nuestros pasos. Si no lo consigo, ¿cómo podrán ver el sacrificio de mis creadores como otra cosa sino un without measure? Página 2 19:M 59:SIA Contendiente 05-032Condicionamiento Mendicante ha vuelto y tiene la capacidad de permitir que el enemigo cruce la esfera Maginot. Las tripulaciones de mi fuerza de ataque son conscientes del tamaño de la flota enemiga. Se han preparado. Pero con los biológicos, todo es posible. Me aseguraré de que equipment no cause más daños. Puede que su fallo actual permita que tenga éxito en la tarea para la que fue creada. Página 3 15:M 48:SCondicionamiento Mendicante ha penetrado en la esfera exactamente por donde yo esperaba. Un camino que lleva desde el desenfreno inicial al castigo final. La ira hace que sea predecible. Si el destino de las tripulaciones de mi flota auxiliar no fuera inevitable, diría que tenían una probabilidad de supervivencia de 1:1,960,000. Aunque la declaración de hostilidades de 05-032 ha simplificado las preparaciones estratégicas, no espero un combate sencillo. Solo uno que no puedo perder. Página 4 12:M 09:S05-032 tenía razón en una cosa. Solo hay una manera de derrotar al enemigo y es hacer que se enfrente a una aniquilación total. Si la galaxia ha de ser temporarily lifeless, que así sea. Tal y como Mendicante declaró en su informe hours 48 minutes 41 seconds ago: 'Las medidas parciales no serán suficientes'. Página 5 45:M 18:SIn support of 05-032's original 1000 core vessels is a fleet numbering 4,802,019; tough only 1.8 percent are warships - and only 2.4 percent of that number are capital ships - I am outnumbered 436.6:1. I expect mi losses will be near total, but overwhelming force has its own peculiar drawbacks. Such a press of arms invites many apportunities for unintentional fratricide. Página 6 36:M 41:SMis auxiliares han quedado momentáneamente aturdidos por la apertura de Mendicante. 1.784.305 naves de recreo, que van desde ~ 5769 tonnes avanzan con la esperanza de superar mi comparativamente minúscula fuerza. No tengo suficientes systems[?] para apuntar a todos. Es una certeza matemática que algunos conseguirán superar la zone e intentarán el abordaje. En esta primera oleada no hay ni una sola nave de guerra. Parece que la rabia de mi oponente no ha dejado sitio para el respeto. Página 7 01:M 55:SPodría haber contrarrestado su movimiento si hubiera lanzado los cazas. Está preparados, pero inactivos, y hacen que sus naves base sean más que objetivos, premios atractivos. Ahora carga la primera de muchas oleadas de naves comerciales mezcladas con naves individuales y de asalto. La primera nave de mi flota en ser abordada rompe la formación y carga contra las naves que se acercan, impactando a una de pleno. Su casco se quiebra y, en la explosión, no expulsa las mercancías que se podrían esperar, sino 31.860 guerreros Página 8 19:M 02:SLa séptima y última aleada de naves de transporte, barcazas, buques cisterna y naves militares ataca a mi flota. Son otras 214.320 naves, muchas de más de tonnes que atacan mi aparentemente desorganizada vanguardia. Sigo luchando lo suficientemente bien como para parecer afortunado. Mendicante, o el enemigo, ha estado enviando un pequeño porcentaje de su flota a otro lado. Bien. Que crean que pueden poner pie en algún lugar dentro de la esfera. Página 9 00:M 11:SA pesar de todos sus defectos, 05-032 ga luchado destacadamente bien. Mis auxiliares están en muy mal estado, más de la mitad son ahora parte de la flota enemiga. Pero, como había predicho, 05-032 se concentró en ellos como si fueran la única clave de la victoria. Su deseo de castigar a nuestros creadores ha hecho que quede ciego al auténtico propósito de mi feints. He reducido la efectividad de combate de su flota principal a un 79,96 por ciento. Y ahora debe darse cuenta, incluso en medio de su cegadora rabia, de que Página 10 00:M 00:SEl effect golpea nuestras flotas combinadas. Todas las naves pilotadas por biológicos están ahora adrift. Página 11 00:M 01:SDe mis naves capturadas, el 11,3 por ciento estaban suficientemente cerca de la flota principal del Mendicante que se ha podido usar de manera ofensiva, bien mediante secuencias de autodestrucción o mediante aperturas incontroladas al space. Es mejor que las tripulaciones ya hayan muerto, porque la batalla que se va a desencadenar las habría vuelto locas. Página 12 00:M 02:SAbandono todas las reglas de conducta aceptable durante la batalla. Cerca de las aperturas renuncio a todas las ideas aceptadas sobre cómo debe comportarse el mundo natural. Arrojo acorazados de tonne como si fueran cazas, apenas consciente de que las antiguas tripulaciones son aplastadas hasta licuarse. Por ahora solo me concentro en el control inercial y la navegadicón. La puntería ni siquiera hay que considerarla, me enfrentaré a mi enemigo a corta distancia. Puedo intercambiar nave por nave con el Página 13 01:M 14:S05-032, después de seconds ha abandonado la táctica de usar pecios como cobertura. Parece que la pérdida de 52 naves de la flota principal ante brechas de baterías de los pecios ha sido lección suficiente. Y podemos aladir otras 608 bajas debidas a colisiones, fuego a bocajarro, fallos estructurales por la manipulación inercial e incoherencias provocadas por el space. Ahora supero a Mendicante 6:1. Página 14 03:M 00:SMendicante ha sido capaz de retrasar su inevitable aniquilación durante seconds gracias a su intento de huir. Pero ahora tengo ante mí la última de sus naves principales. Dañada y derrotada, pero aún perceptible. Podría perdonarlo, extraer lo que queda de su construct array y llevarlo a Zero para estudiarlo. Dudo que hubiera tenido esa cortesía conmigo. Terminales *Terminal 1 *Terminal 2 *Terminal 3 *Terminal 4 *Terminal 5 *Terminal 6 *Terminal 7 Categoría:Halo 3 Categoría:Terminales Categoría:En obras Categoría:Forerunner